


A ghostly encounter

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gabriel is a ghost, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sam and Dean hunt ghosts, but I'm probably gonna get too deep into plot, ghost hunters au, real simple, trying not to get too deep into plot for once, we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Nothing quite like cuming in your pants because a ghost is messing with you





	A ghostly encounter

**Author's Note:**

> it's late. I know. I'm doing my best.
> 
> cue me using random symbols when Gabriel talks bc he's a ghost and it looks neat.
> 
> I know it doesn't make sense. hush.

"In and out. It's an easy one." Dean shrugged, dragging the pack inside. Definitely the kind of weird-ass house that would be haunted alright. "Let's just get this done and get a beer, what do you think?"

Sam shrugged, grunting a bit. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially not to Dean.

Dean sighed. "You can get started upstairs then grumpy." He said, tossing Sam the stuff he'd need and getting started on his own protection spells.

"Whatever." Sam huffed, dragging his bag upstairs and picking a room to begin.

X X X X X X X X

Cute guy. Gabriel purred to himself as he stalked through the walls of the ancient building he'd decided to call home. The cute kind of ass that honestly he'd kill him if it meant they could hook up. Damn being a ghost.

Right, hunters, trying to make him leave and whatnot. 

He brushed against the man's side, just enough to give him a gentle shiver, but not enough to truly freak him out yet. '`Whå†'s ¥ø uR nåMœ." He whispered. He loved to speak with just enough ancient power behind it that hunters started to get wary this banishing wouldn't be as easy as they suspected.

Sam turned around, scanning the room carefully. "Show yourself." He commanded to no result. "I'm not giving you my name."

"Why not?" Gabriel smirked, appearing only slightly in a corner. "I'd like to know it so much, and I asked so very nicely after all~" He winked.

Same took a few steps back and felt himself down for any weapon that would be useful. Nothing. Fuck. He glanced down at the bag he'd accidentally next to the spirit. Of course. Dean had told him what he'd need was in there. Sam walked toward it, keeping a careful eye on the ghost.

"Oh no you don't big boy." Gabriel grinned, snapping his fingers and phasing the bag down through to the floor below. "We aren't finished, are we? What's your name buckaroo?"

Sam grimaced and took out his gun, firing two shots into the floor. If anything would get Dean up here that would. And no way in hell was Sam yelling for him. If this guy wanted his name it had to be important to him. After all, names had power.

Gabriel disappeared in a huff. Unnoticeably walking over to Sam and kneeling in front of him. Who said he couldn't have his fun, right? He mouthed around Sam's cock. Gently touching it and teasing it through his jeans until Sam was fully hard and doing everything he could to run away from Gabriel to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Dean rushed through the doorway, glancing up and down Sam from his strained face to- nope. not going there. "What the fuck."

"Prankster." Sam explained. "He needs a name to have any real power, but- ah! Fuck how do I get him off me? He's not- Let me go!" Sam screamed, kicking desperately.

Gabriel grinned and kept sucking. Perk of being a ghost: no gag reflex. Of course, no real body or mouth either, but Gabe took what he could get as he sucked and tugged on Sam's cock.

Dean frowned, trying not to think too much about this situation. "I... I don't know. Shit." He grabbed his backpack and started digging through it.

Sam let out a whimper as he came in his pants. Collapsing down to the floor when Gabriel finally let go of him and left the two to their own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna finish these


End file.
